Problem: Solve for $x$, $ \dfrac{3x - 8}{5x} = 6$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5x$ $3x - 8 = 30x$ $-8 = 27x$ $27x = -8$ $x = -\dfrac{8}{27}$